FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. The conventional method 10 is used for providing a PMR pole. The film stack for the pole is deposited, via step 12. Step 12 generally includes depositing seed layer(s), high moment magnetic film(s), a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) stop layer, and one or more hard mask layers. A pattern in the hard mask layer(s) is provided, via step 14. Step 14 may include providing a photoresist mask and transferring the pattern of the photoresist mask to the hard mask layer(s). The photoresist mask pattern may be transferred by ion milling. The pole is then defined from the high moment magnetic layers, via step 18. Step 18 may also be performed by ion milling through the high moment magnetic layers. The PMR pole formed has a negative angle, with its top being wider than its bottom. The transducer is then refilled with alumina, via step 20. Thus, the regions around the pole may be filled. However, the top surface of the transducer may not be even. Consequently, a CMP may be performed, via step 22. The CMP typically terminates when at least a portion of the CMP stop layer remains. Thus, the top surface of the transducer is planarized. The CMP stop layer is then removed, for example using a reactive ion etch (RIE). Fabrication of the magnetic transducer may then be completed.
Although the conventional method functions, there are inconsistencies in fabrication of the transducer. These inconsistencies may adversely affect both the yield of the conventional method 10 and the performance of poles formed using the conventional method 10. For example, the CMP may result in dishing and/or similar nonuniformities. As a result, the top surface of the transducer may not be as flat as desired. Formation of subsequent structures, such as shields, may be adversely affected. Performance of the transducer provided and yield of the method 10 may thus be affected.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a PMR transducer.